Ministry of Internal Defense
One of the largest organized bodies, equipped with a military force as well, in the Coalition, the Ministry of Internal Defense is the primary self defense and forward policy implementation on behalf of the executive and senatorial modules of the government. Often staffed with the electoral fallout and administration shuffle that comes with a new government, the Ministry is a very well-motivated and often supressing force of possible corruption or discontent; of either the civilian population, or the military. The Ministry is capable of fielding a considerable amount of personnel, armed or otherwise, the Ministry is fortified by an advanced system of organization; and has several other groups operating under it. The Federal Bureua of Police and Law, the Planetary Defense Force, and the Coalition Integration Agency all form the compartments of the Ministry of Defense. History (in development) Mordern Infantry Corps The internal armed forces of the government was one of the first armies ever created to defend the Coalition. In the Belkan Exodus six centuries prior, many of the soldiers were aligned with the Ministry of Internal Defense. Composed of several organizations and a large genderarme force, the Ministry of Internal Defense oversees the administration of law and justice; while it is generally concerned with internal aspects of the Coalition, much of its major concern is focused with the developing external stimuli that the Coalition reacts to.. 'Current Structure of the Ministry' At the turn of the century the Troops of the Internal Defense Ministry numbered in the trillions, composing of both the Planetary Defense Force and Internal Troops, billions of Federal law enforcement officers in the Bureua of Police, and the Ministries own administrative organization. In the 27th century, the Coalition's Ministry of Defense is rivaled as one of the strongest militaries in the galaxy; capable of challenging even the Apparatus. Unit Organization (Internal Troops of the Defense Ministry) Unit Organization (Federal Bureau of Police) Unit Organization (Planetary Defense Force) Ranking Structure Administrative & Command Rank General of the Ministry Directorate General of the Corps (ITDM) General of the Defense Forces (PDF) Region Marshal (FBP) Marshal of the Bureua (FBP) Enforcement General, EG-99 Lieutenant General, LG-90 Brigadier General, BG-87 Colonel, CLN-86 Lieutenant Colonel, LCN-85 Major, MAR-83 Lieutenant Major, LM-82 Sub Major, SM-82 Captain, CTN-80 Lieutenant, ITL-72 Specialized & Technical Ranking ''' Ministry of the Interior Special Officer, MISOR-73 Military Commissar Executive, MCO-50 Chief Warrant Officer, CWO-49 Technical Chief of the Corps, TC-48 Warrant Officer, WO-47 Military Technical Expert, MTE-46 Military Technical Specialist, MTS-45 Internal Defense Specialist, IDS-44 Warrant Specialist, WS-43 '''Enlisted Ranks Chief Master of the Corps / Sheriff of the Bureua Master Sergeant, MSG-30 First Sergeant, FS-80 Staff Sergeant, STS-79 Troop Sergeant, ITS-71 Troop Lance Corporal, ITC-70 Deputy, DE-26 Corporal, CRO-28 Private Constable, CNT-27 Troop Private, ITP-25 Weaponry, Equipment & Vehicles Firearms *MR-17 assault rifle *MR-18 weapon system *MR-24 battle rifle *AR-91 assault rifle *AR-682 combat rifle *Mk. 98 sidearm *MH-S7 sidearm *HMR-5 , 14.7mm HAW *GL-91, 60mm grenade launcher *MH-S7, 7.21mm sidearm *Versaka 10mm Automatic pistol *ECR-10, 10.6mm marksman rifle *MR-28 , 28mm anti-tank rifle *MSR-19, 12 gauge shotgun *MSR-96, 12 cauge Combat Shotgun *AP-50, 9.5mm Automatic Pistol *MU-67, 12.7mm magnum revolver *MP-56, 10.9mm PDW *AC-9m, 11.45mm Assault Weapon *LK-6, 12 gauge shotgun *Mk. 97L & 97B, 12.7mm HAW *HMR-5, 14.7mm HAW *LR-98, 10.9mm Automatic Rifle 'Explosives, Grenades and Devices' *FG-3 Fragmentation grenade *FG-4 "Hedgecutter" Flechette grenade *PDG-6 "Firefly" Thermatrix grenade *G/T-7 Thermobaric grenade *Mk. G85 Anti-Tank Charge *A6 Molded Explosives, Block 2 *A6 Molded Explosives, Block 4 *S554 45mm grenade, Explosive *S554F 45mm flare *S556 45mm Anti-Armor grenade *S558 45mm mine *S559 45mm shotgun cartridge 'Launchers, Mortars and Guns' *M64 Sacker , 84mm SMAL *SM-10 Striker, Missile Launcher *RC-76 Kraken, 76mm railcaster *TM-800 Weapon Mount, 12.7mm -- 104mm *M99H, 104mm mortar (GV-70) *M99A6, 104mm mortar (infantry) *M55L, 96mm mortar *HRC-45, 145mm railcannon *M92AV5, 160mm Cannon System *M93A6M, 188mm Cannon System *T91, 14cm anti-tank rifle 'Armor packages and Logistical equipment' *Tutor Armor System *Type 10 Combat Armor *Type 13 Combat Armor *X-21 Hardened Spinal Interface *Series 84 qlty.S Combat helmet w/ MilNet uplink *Series 02 qlty.S Combat helm w/ Multi-Core uplink *Series 92 HUD Interface w/ spinal implant *Series 51 Tactical Hardened Uplink w/ forearm rig *HRL-12 Ruggedized Communications Terminal *T-14 Infantry Defense Shield 'Vehicles & Heavy Machinery' *GV-12 Saber High Mobility Ground Vehicle *GV-70 Leopard Armored Personnel Carrier *GV-96 Kombatant Armored Combat Vehicle *GD-600 Cikavac ACV *BMG-450 GACV *HT-74 Tarantula ACV *HD-7 Chieftan ACV *GV-93 Cobalt Vehicle Family *TV-97 Dragonfly Tactical Vehicle *TGMV-98 Ground Mobile Vehicle